Phase 2: The Avengers Initiative
Phase Two is the second part of the Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe. It has also been called The Avengers Initiative. Development Development on Phase Two began during the early days of Phase One, in 2009 eagc7 was considering in doing a Spider-Man stop motion sharing continuity with the Transformers stop motion. using Revenge of the Fallen for set up the stop motion. but later in 2010 he started to consider doing an Iron Man stop motion aswell. then eventually he started to to consider doing stories on many Marvel characters as possible. before officialy begin work in Phase Two, eagc7 decided to set up the second Phase right away in Phase One. such as; Iron Man making a cameo in Earth Protectors, S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned in Sector 7, Tony Stark and Stark Industries are mentioned in Tales of the Fallen Iron Man, the Alien Symbionte, Nick Fury, Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D. Oscorp Tower and an still incomplete Stark Tower all appear in Revenge of the Fallen S.H.I.E.L.D. Files was made, as a possible succesor to Phase One Sector 7, with some episodes which deals with the everyday life of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with some episodes being used to fill in some the gaps, aswell to be used to have S.H.I.E.L.D. discuss some Transformers related events, Development on S.H.I.E.L.D. Files began in November 8, 2013, as eagc7 started to write the treatments of the first three episodes detailling S.H.I.E.L.D. connection with some of the events in Phase One. Treatments for Post-Phase One stories started on December 29, 2013. on January 29, 2014 TFW2005 user nobleboivin was hired to write the script, on February 6, 2014, Deady Assinassin was cast as Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell and recorded his lines for Episode 1. filming for Episode 1 started February 7, 2014 and was released the same day, on February 8, 2014 LordStarscreamGirl was cast as Skye, Deady Assinassin was cast as Soundwave. filming for Episode 2 started in February 12, 2014, it was released in February 15, 2014. the following day AutobotJazz1 was confirmed to reprise his role as Nick Fury, Deady Assinassin was cast as Blake. filming for Episode 3 started in February 21, 2014. on February 25, 2014, RoadRage was cast as Leo Fitz, Hank Pym and Taskmaster. while Deady Assinassin was cast as Vernon van Dyne. LordStarscreamGirl was cast as Jemma Simmons, Melinda May and Janet van Dyne aka The Wasp. filming for Episode 4 started on February 27, 2014. filming for Episode 5 started February 28, 2014. filming for Episode 6, 7 and 8 started March 1, 2014, that same day RoadRage was cast as Ben Gates, Episode 3 got released March 6, 2014, Filming for Episode 9 started March 8, 2014. Episode 9 (now Episode 4) was released on April 19, 2014. on May 29, 2014. RoadRage replaced Deady Assinassin as Vernom Van Dyne. Episode 4 (now Episode 5) was released on July 29, 2014. Episode 5 (now Episode 6) was released on August 1, 2014, Episode 6 (now Episode 7), Episode 7 (now Episode 8) and Episode 8 (now Episode 9) were released on August 4, 2014. filming for Episode 10 started on September 22, 2014. filming for Episode 11 and 12 started on October 6, 2014, filming for Episode 13 started on October 20, 2014. on November 30, 2014, KrA was cast as Maria Hill. Work on Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. began around 2010. the project began life as an stop motion film based on the NEST Global Alliance toyline, eagc7 even wrote some scripts featuring characters from the toyline, but the line never reached Guatemala. so eagc7 started from scratch, when he started to consider doing Marvel stop motions sharing universe with the TF stop motions, he re-wrote the 7th TF installment into the first Marvel/TF Official crossover. focusing on SHIELD, with TFW2005 user awesomem131 set to write it. but never worked out. around 2010-2011 eagc7 started to write treatments for the series. while some had good ideas, they were not what eagc7 wanted. so he decided to wait till he was almost done with Phase One before working on it. while Phase One was not done yet. he started a new treatment on December 29, 2013. the treatment was completed in January 14, 2014, that same day TFW2005 user nobleboivin was hired to write the script. the script was completed in January 29, 2014, due to some personal problems with CountRamsely, he wont be able to reprise his roles due to his personal issues. unless he's able to contect back online. filming started on March 4, 2014, on March 16, 2014, RoadRage was confirmed to reprise his roles as Skids, Mudflap, Scalpel and Clint Barton, Deady Assinassin was also confirmed to reprise his roles as Sam Witwicky, Phil Coulson, Soundwave and Lennox, While Barricade24 is in consideration to reprise his roles as Bumblebee, Ironhide and Peter Burns, on March 17, 2014, Skybeat01 was confirmed to reprise her roles as Chromia, Moonracer and Judy Witwicky. while todaywiththeCJB was confirmed to return as Storm Jet and to do the vocal effects of Barricade, , on March 18, 2014, yesterdayskillkount was confirmed to reprise his roles as Agent Simmons and Morshower. on March 21, 2014, AutobotJazz1 was confirmed to voice James Rhodes, take over as Robert Epps and reprise his role as Nick Fury. Filming wrapped on March 23, 2014. on March 28, 2014, LordStarscreamGirl was confirmed to reprise her role as Arcee. however on April 16, 2014. eagc7 descovered all of the pictures taken for TF: SHIELD expect the opening got erased. luckly the next day he was able to recover them with an Data Recovery Program he found online, a new poster made by todaywiththeCJB was released on May 7, 2014, as second poster also made by todaywiththeCJB was released on May 8, 2010, on June 28, 2014. todaywiththeCJB was cast as Bruce Banner, Odin and Skyquake. Barricade24 was cast as Ryan, Wheelie, Howard Stark, Makeshift and Laserbeak, RoadRage was cast as Mirage and Brains, the third and final poster was released on July 14, 2014, on August 10, 2014, GoldenJohn7 took over as Starscream. on August 25, 2014, Arcee Motorbike took over as Chromia, Post-Production officialy started in October 28, 2014. on November 2, 2014 LoraLion was cast as Samantha Kane, on November 13, 2014, Deady Assinassin was replaced by Barricade24 on the role of Soundwave and Sam Witwicky, on November 29, 2010, Barricade24 officialy replaced AutobotJazz1 in all of his roles in this stop motion film due to AutobotJazz1 being offline. the stop motion film was released on November 30, 2014. Work on Iron Man, started around 2010. as the shared universe was starting to take shape. eagc7 wanted to include Iron Man in the Spider-Man stop motion, but he felt he needed to make an Iron Man stop motion for introduce the character. the stop motion was set for a 2010-2011 release. an a teaser trailer was released, but due to the troubled production on Earth Protectors, the project was delayed. around 2011-2012, TFW2005 user Challenger was hired to write the script, eagc7 started to work on the treatment in January 15, 2014, the treatment was completed in January 21, 2010. due to lack of process, Challenger was replaced by nobleboivin, though Challenger stayed as a Script supervisor, the script was completed in July 26, 2014, on August 6, 2014, Arcee Motorbike was cast as Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff. On September 8, 2014, David Near was cast as Tony Stark, Zeadron was cast as Ho Yinsen and Ivan Vanko, Fairfieldfencer was cast as Anton Vanko for both S.H.I.E.L.D. Files and Iron Man, LoraLion was cast as Celeste, KrA was cast as Christine Everhart. ShadowMistress was cast as Eloise. DavidJ was cast as JARVIS. the following day RoadRage was cast as Obadiah Stane for both S.H.I.E.L.D. Files and Iron Man, Raza and Happy Hogan. on October 1, 2014. Barricade24 was confirmed to reprise his role as Howard Stark and Sideways, a poster made by Barricade24 was released on October 3, 2014. filming started on October 7, 2014. filming wrapped on October 18, 2014. a new poster was released on October 30, 2014, On February 2, 2014, Barricade24 once again replaced AutobotJazz1 as Nick Fury and James Rhodes, while on February 12, 2015, LoraLion replaced Arcee Motorbike as Pepper Potts and Black Widow. Work on Thor started around 2011. where eagc7 was coming up with some ideas for the plot of Thor. mainly regarding its character. around 2011-2013 TFW user Kaijuguy19 was hired to write the script. on January 25, 2014. Kaiju started to work on a treatment, which he sent to eagc7. the following day eagc7 started to polish the treatment a bit more. the treatment was completed on January 30, 2014. 3 posters made by TFW2005 user transformerwars were released on June 17, 2014, on October 3, 2014, Grasso Films was cast as Thor, suthunred was cast as Laufey, Erik Selvig, Hogun and Ishtar, mikemorris was cast as Heimdall, Pokejedservo was cast as Volstagg and Fandral, PacoSlimee was cast as The Other. iUndeadUnicorn was cast as Darcy Lewis, Tando was cast as Jane Foster, Scarlettfire61601 was cast a Sif, LoraLion was cast as Frigga, David Near was cast as Loki. on November 1, 2014, Deady Assinassin is in consideration for replace todaywiththeCJB as Odin. but in November 10, 2014, Grasso Films was cast as Odin, the script was finished in February 20, 2015. Work on Spider-Man as started before started very early, much earlier than the other Phase Two films, consideration for a Spider-Man set within the Transformers universe eagc7 was building came around 2009. ideas for the stop motion ever since Day 1 was to adapt the Black costume saga as thats one of eagc7 favorite sagas in the Spider-Man mythos as he loves the symbiont, the black costume and Venom, as time passed he started to come up with the idea of introducing one way or another the Sinister Six in the story, also eagc7 was considering in having Tony Stark in a supporting role in the story. but true development on what the story would be about didnt started till 2012 after the release of 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man, as the film was going to start the what happened to Peter parents storyline in the movies, he decided to bring that concept into the plot, S.H.I.E.L.D. was also added to the story, but before that in 2010-2011 TFW2005 user awesomem131 was set to write it. at that time the project was titled Spider-Man: Seperation Anxiety, but never worked out. in 2012, TFW2005 user optimegatron was hired to write to the script, but in May 2, 2014 he stepped down, but offered to remain as an consultant. despite the fact he finished the treatments for the other Phase Two stuff in January, eagc7 held from writting Spider-Man treatment until the release of 2014 The Amazing Spider-Man 2 so in that way he could set up the stuff for a future sequel using the sequel plot as a basis for Spidey next solo adventure if it were to happen. on May 2, 2014 after some brainstorming with Thor and The Avengers: Godzilla writter Kaijuguy19, eagc7 started to work on the treatment. on May 22, 2014, TFW2005 user Shadowwavepool7 was hired as the new writter. the treatment was completed on May 24, 2014. on October 3, 2014, Grasso Films was cast as Flint Marko/Sandman, Eddie Brock/Venom, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter, murphreejacob was cast as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. two posters made by Barricade24 were released on December 18, 2014. with another released the following day. another posted was released in December 31, 2014. eventually nobleboivin replaced Shadowwavepool7 as the writter, who finished the script on January 31, 2015. On February 2, 2015, bloodshotsharingan was cast as Rhino, Pokejedservo as Flash Thompson, Mendell Storm, Captain George Stacy, Hoffman, Norman Osborn and Dennis Carradine, adamleard was cast as Robbie Robertson, Bone Saw Mcgraw and Greg Watson, Hartcore3x as Gustav Fiers, Zillah as Curt Connors, Ultimate-S as Kenny MacFarlane, suthunred as Uncle Ben, saulob2003 as Rajit Ratha and J. Jonah Jameson, mikemorris as Richard Parker, ShadowMistress as Betty Brant, Tando as Anne Weying, iUndeadUnicorn as Emma Marko, Natalia Bell as Penny Marko, Mortify as Aunt May and Mary Jane Waston & Unseen-Dreams as Gwen Stacy. Work on The Incredible Hulk started on 2010, where eagc7 was coming up with some ideas for the plot of Hulk, as he didnt had an figure that could play as a Hulk villian and since he didnt wanted it to be just Hulk vs the military, he decided to have Wolverine as Hulk's antagonist inspired by the many battles those two been through. Samuel Sterns was introduced in Spider-Man in order to set up the Hulk, eagc7 also had the idea of reintroducing the Venom symbionte one more time in this story by having it merge with Wolverine, inspired by the Spider-Man: Web of Shadows game, work on the treatment started on May 27, 2014. the treatment was completed in June 10, 2014. on June 12, 2014 TFW2005 user thebotmaster74 was confirmed to write the script. on October 3, 2014, Grasso Films was cast as James Howlett/Wolverine/Venom II, on November 1, 2014, Deady Assinassin is in consideration for replace todaywiththeCJB as Bruce Banner. but in November 10, 2014 Grasso Films was cast as Bruce Banner, due to lack of activity, thebotmaster74 was replaced by nobleboivin, who completed the script in December 7, 2014. 2 new posters made by Barricade24 was released on December 19, 2014. another posted was released on December 27, 2014. Work on Captain America started on 2010. around that date eagc7 been searching to find a screenwritter for the story, original ideas for Captain America was to have Nick Fury as a WW2 soldier like in the comics, and have more ties with the Transformers, like Captain America being Frozen during an confrotation with Highbrow from the HFTD toyline, but due to the toy not being released on Guatemala and deciding to not go thru with the idea of Fury being more older, he decided to use more of the 2011 film as an inspiration, but still opting to tie Transformers with Cap, he decided to use the theory that Nazis had Alien tech in Captain America, with HYDRA being in possesion of Jetfire and using him for create weapons. he also decided to Start at WW2 and not in the present times instead leaving Cap discovery at the end of The Incredible Hulk, opting to explore more of the characters, he decided to use the Captain America: First Vengeance prequel comic as a basis for the first half, while the 2011 film as the basis for the next half. at first he was unsure if to whatever or not use Red Skull as the villian due to lacking a figure of the character, but he eventually got him and Red Skull was kept, work on the treatment started on June 16, 2014. 2 posters made by TFW2005 user transformerwars were released on June 17, 2014, on June 24, 2014 the treatment was finished, the second post credit scene which ties to The Avengers: Godzilla ''was written by Kaijuguy19. on August 14, 2014, nobleboivin was hired to write the script, which was completed on September 11, 2014. on November 30, 2014, JackIndago55 was cast as Captain America. Work on ''The Avengers: Godzilla started in 2010, originally eagc7 had plans for do two seperate Avengers projects, a solo Avengers story and a Avengers/Transformers crossover after Phase 3 was done, but eventually in 2011 after watching the trailers for Dark of the Moon and after talking with Phase One script supervisor TylerMirage, he cancelled both projects and have the team up occur in Dark of the Moon, as it would make sense if the Avengers and Transformers teamed up for an alien invasion like that of Chicago, eagc7 still needed a project for end Phase Two, an Avengers story, so he decided why not do a Godzilla stop motion featuring the first Team-Up with the Avengers and Transformers, at that point the project was simply called Godzilla, it was not intended to be a main Avengers installment, but a side-project, but in 2012-2013, eagc7 changed his mind and decided to make Godzilla into The Avengers: Godzilla, around this time he hired Kaijuguy19 to write both Thor and The Avengers: Godzilla, as Kaiju is a big fan of the Godzilla franchise, both decided to held off from writting the treatment till the 2014 film was released for see if there was any concepts they could use from the film into the story, originally the project was conceived as Avengers vs Godzilla, but it eventually became a Avengers & Godzilla vs the MOTUs. with the creatures ebing renamed as Gryphon in 2011-2012, eagc7 decided to have this project be the introduction of the character of Wheeljack/Que from Dark of the Moon, instead of introducing him in Phase Three, a desicion made from day one was to not include the character of Thor and Loki in the project, because eagc7 was not quite ready to bring back the two asgardian princes into the universe and decided to wait till Phase Three for introduce them, Bruce Banner/Hulk was initially set to appear, but was left out due to there not being a place for him in the story, the character of Skye from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was added into the story after the release of her short film in S.H.I.E.L.D. Files as eagc7 felt they needed to do more with her and not make her a one-off character, eagc7 wanted the character of Steve Martin from the original Godzilla film to appear, so Kaijuguy19 added a character named Ray Martin based off him, a poster made by TFW2005 user transformerwars was released on June 17, 2014, a second poster was released June 22, 2014. Kaijuguy19 finished the treatment for Avengers: Godzilla in July 31, 2014. eagc7 did some rewrites to the treatment the following day. on August 6, 2014, Paximus Prime was cast as Ratchet and Wheeljack. Category:Stop Motions Stop Motions ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files The everyday life of the agents of SHIELD. as some secrets unfold in the meantime Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. After many years of cospirancy and secrets, SHIELD becames targeted by the Autobots and Decepticons in search for secrets that SHIELD hidden to humankind about their past on Earth. Iron Man When wealthy industrialist Tony Stark is forced to build an armoured suit after a life-threatening incident, he ultimately decides to use the technology to fight against evil. Thor The powerful but arrogant being Thor is cast out of Asgard to live among humans on Earth, where he must learn humility. Spider-Man When a typical teenager named Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically altered spider, he gains spider-like powers, becoming the vigilante known as Spider-Man protecting New York, but in the early stages of his career he must fight his dark side when an symbiontic life form appears. The Incredible Hulk Thanks to a gamma ray experiment gone wrong, Dr. Bruce Banner must deal with the side effects as well as being hunted by the military. Captain America After being deemed unfit for military service, Steve Rogers volunteers for a top secret research project that turns him into Captain America. The Avengers: Godzilla When global security is threatened by the sudden return of Godzilla and other Kaijus, S.H.I.E.L.D. assembles a team of heroes to save the world from disaster. Cast and Characters '''List indicator(s)' *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the stop motion film or the character presence has yet to be announced. *A indicates the character reappears in Phase Three. Trivia *This Phase focuses on the Marvel characters, instead of Transformers or both franchises. *This is the only Phase to feature characters that do not originate from Marvel or Transformers, but another franchise (Godzilla). *This is the only Phase so far in where the title is not the same at its finale *This is the longest Phase so far (with 8 stories in total) *''Thor'' is the first installment in this stop motion film series to not feature characters from the Transformers franchise in any capacity. *As Thor and related characters doesnt return for The Avengers: Godzilla, eagc7 considers Thor to be more of a Prelude to Phase Three: Dark of the Moon, as the characters of Thor, Loki, Odin, Heimdall, The Other and Erik Selvig all play a part in Phase Three. Posters S.H.I.E.L.D. Files SHIELD Files.jpg|Logo Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Transformers-SHIELD-logo.jpg|Logo Transformersshield.jpg|Teaser Poster Preview4.png|Poster #1 Transformers SHIELD - Power.png|Poster #2 Transformers_Poster_3.jpg|Poster #3 Iron Man Iron-man-logo.jpg|Logo IronManteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster TXAOGb9.jpg|Iron Monger Poster Pvpwnny.jpg|Tony Stark Poster Thor Thor Logo.jpg|Logo Thorteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Desert thunderstorm zps4d9683e4.jpg|Poster #1 Loki-the-avengers-30730363-500-400 zpsde881abb.jpg|Poster #2 3737480678 2ed952702c zps8837b4c0.jpg|Poster #3 Spider-Man Spider-Man Logo.jpg|Logo Spider-ManTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Spidy poster.jpg|Black Costume Poster Sandmand Poster.jpg|Sandman Poster Venom poster.jpg|Venom Poster Lizard poster.jpg|Lizard Poster The Incredible Hulk Hulklogo.jpg|Logo HulkTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Hulk Poster.jpg|Hulk Poster Wolverine poster.jpg|Wolverine Poster Hulkchest.jpg|Poster Captain America Captain America Logo.jpg|Logo CapAmericaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster 20110110-red-skull-max zpsad4b8309.jpg|Poster #1 Forest-Of-Fog zps9f47bd6d.jpg|Poster #2 The Avengers: Godzilla Avengersgoji.jpg|Logo GodzillaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Dsc05820r zps624248ad.jpg|Poster #1 City zps98865da2.jpg|Poster #2 Category:Stop Motions